


Defeated

by Lokiscribe



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, And also a badass, Anger, Angst, Avengers defeated, Avengers kneel, Blood, Daddy Issues, Death Threats, Fear, Flogging, Forced Submission, Gen, Injury, Kneeling, Loki Angst, Loki Has Issues, Loss of Control, Natasha is fearless, No Smut, Power Dynamics, Prisoner of War, Restraints, Subjugation, Thor is bewildered, Threats, War, Whipping, Whump, tony is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiscribe/pseuds/Lokiscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki forces the Avengers to kneel before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeated

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I’ve had for a while and finally decided to put into writing. I’ve read a lot of fics in which Loki is forced to kneel before the Avengers for whatever reason (At some point when I'm not lazy, I'll list some examples), and I wondered to myself what it would be like if the reverse were to happen - if Loki were to win and each of the Avengers were made to submit to him. I love writing one-on-one dialogues and wanted to explore how each of the Avengers would react in this situation.  
> The order of appearances is as follows: Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce, Tony, and Thor. It may seem to be repetitive after a bit, but as Loki’s ultimate goal with each of the Avengers is the same in this story, that was a necessary evil. I tried to make each interaction unique, so hopefully it doesn’t feel boring.  
> The Natasha part is my favorite. I think that’s really the interaction I wanted to write the most. And I think it came out the best of the six.  
> I’m rather uncomfortable writing Tony, because he has such a particular personality and I don’t trust myself to correctly embody that, so I hope I did okay with that one.  
> Overall, I was just a lot more comfortable writing the first three interactions than the last three.  
> Oh yeah, and I decided to completely ignore the existence of Nick Fury, so there’s that.  
> And just FYI, in this story, the Hulk never slammed Loki around in Stark Tower. Loki and Tony had the conversation that occurs shortly before that in the movie, but Loki never got pulverized.  
> Let me know what you think, I guess!
> 
> I know this is not the work some of you hoped to see from me right now, but I promise I am working on my other projects as well and that I will try my best to get updates ready for you.

In the end, Midgard was no match for the Chitauri. She fell easily, beginning with New York and continuing inevitably with the world’s other major cities until Loki of Asgard had indisputably become the king of the entire Midgardian realm. The Avengers fought valiantly, without question, but eventually even they had to admit that they were vastly outnumbered and overpowered. 

Once they, the most capable of all mortals, raised the white flag, it was as if every remaining ounce of hope deflated from the lungs of all seven billion human beings. If the Avengers had failed to protect the planet, then it was for damned certain that no one else would be able to. Continuing to fight would only result in more lives lost. 

So the earth surrendered to Loki of Asgard. 

He had come burdened with glorious purpose. 

And now he had fulfilled that purpose. 

+++++

After New York ceded defeat, the Avengers stood in shock amidst the dusty, rubble-filled streets, their clothes torn and their faces scratched and bloody. All of them were dejected, resigned, and utterly exhausted. 

The Black Widow and Captain America each had significant wounds to their bodies - Natasha on her right side, just above the hip, and Steve on his left calf - that would have to be seen to. But for the time being, there was no imminent danger, aside from the risk of provoking further attacks on human life. 

As much as they might have wanted to, they could not show rebellion in this moment. The safety of millions of others depended on their cooperation.

They had surrendered to Loki, and no matter how tempting it may have been to wrap their arms around the god’s neck and choke the life from his body, that was not an option currently available to them. 

So they stood there, dazed, waiting for the moment when a swarm of monstrous creatures would take them away to face the judgment of their new king. 

+++++

He saw the woman first. 

Sitting on a newly constructed throne within his temporary headquarters - located in what had formerly been the Natural History Museum - he reclined with a grin of satisfaction on his face, lazily helping himself to fruit from a bowl next to him. As he basked in his victory, two Chitauri guards came forward dragging Natasha Romanov, who clearly had no intention of coming quietly. 

Not a sound came out of her mouth, but she visibly resisted the touch of her captors, pulling relentlessly on the chains that bound her. She was fully restrained, with shackles binding her ankles together and her wrists to her waist, yet still her hair was disheveled, falling from its pulled back style, as if she had recently caused a commotion. Her face was relatively blank, but one could see the controlled rage that simmered inside her, hovering near the boiling point. 

Loki smiled. 

“Miss Romanov,” he greeted, lips spreading wide to reveal his white teeth. “It is so good to see you before me so… _subdued_.”

“Go to hell, Loki,” she responded shortly. She tried to say something else as well, but one of the Chitauri put a hand over her mouth, cutting off her speech, while the other stepped forward to address Loki. 

“My King, you should know that this one attempted to fight us, even chained and wounded as she is. There was a weapon hidden on her person.”

“Show me.” 

The Chitauri reached into his belt and pulled out a knife, jagged and shining silver. 

“She tried to fling this at me, Majesty. The effort was obviously unsuccessful, with her movements so limited and our defenses so impenetrable, but the intention of her aim was… unambiguous… to say the least.”

“Did she nearly manage to harm you?” Loki was amused. 

The Chitauri looked back at him uneasily. “The blade made contact with a vulnerable part of my exterior, but failed to penetrate.”

Loki laughed. “Very _good_ , Miss Romanov! You are clearly as capable as I had assessed.”

Natasha wrenched her mouth free. “What would you care for my skills? I’m just a _mewling_ quim, isn’t that right?”

“Ah,” Loki said dismissively. “You may have your weaknesses. All of you mortals do. But you also possess talent, talent that could be of use.” 

“What’s your point?” asked Natasha curtly, directly, without a hint of cordiality on her face.  
Loki stood up, folding his hands behind his back and taking a step toward his prisoner. 

“I have a proposition for you.” 

The Black Widow’s face remained expressionless. 

“As I have said, you have proficiency. Talent. Ability that could serve my purposes well. Swear fealty to me, give up your rebellious thoughts… kneel willingly before me (Natasha gave a snort of disbelief)… and I will grant you reprieve from the imprisonment you will otherwise face. If you agree you will have honor… status, even. Refuse me, and… let’s just say that a less than pleasant cell has been prepared for you and your… colleagues.”

He descended the steps leading up to his throne and approached the redheaded assassin, circling the spot where she and her guards stood. 

“What say you, little spider? Will you accept my offer?”

Natasha stared straight ahead, not turning her neck to follow his gaze. 

“You’re crazier than I thought if you think I’ll even _consider your offer_.”

She spat on the ground. 

“I will never work for you, no matter how you threaten me. I will _die_ before I _ever_ kneel before you.”

Loki came around to face her, planting his feet and widening his smile once again. 

“Such spunk! I knew you would not be easily convinced. Might you be more receptive if I sent a few of my Chitauri to deal with your archer?” 

For a fleeting moment, alarm shot across the Black Widow’s face, but she quickly schooled her features and coolly answered, “You took over his mind, and he survived. Do you think he can’t take a bit of pain?”

Loki smirked. “Who said anything about pain? Perhaps I will make him mine once more, completely mine. A vessel for my will. Would you like to see that? I bet you would. I could arrange to have a video feed sent to your cell… I’m sure it would help to dispel the boredom…”

“Oh, stop!” Natasha snapped. “Do you really think I’m going to capitulate over worthless threats? Barton endured your exploitation once before; I tell you he can do it again.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Loki cautioned. “When he was under my control, I could sense how much it horrified him, how much it _scared_ him, to be utterly helpless.” 

He stepped closer to her. “And believe me, Miss Romanov, he _was_ helpless. No one can resist my authority if I truly wish to exercise it.” 

Stepping back again, he turned and walked up the steps to his throne. 

“He spoke to you after you woke him from his trance, did he not? Did he seem unaffected?”

Reaching the top of the stairs, he whirled around. “Can you honestly tell me, Miss Romanov, that you do not believe he would break were I to possess his mind anew?”

Natasha said nothing. 

“I’ll have your answer now, little spider. What will it be?” 

She remained silent for a time, clearly struggling internally while attempting to show nothing on the outside. 

After a moment, she said quietly, “I will never help you. No matter what you threaten me with. You’re an idiot to even try.” Her courage shone stoically in her visage. 

The king of Midgard lowered himself gracefully onto his throne. “You disappoint me, Miss Romanov. Such a waste of talent…” 

“I’d rather waste it than use it for your agenda.” 

Loki’s eyes danced. 

“Pity. Well then! I suppose all that’s left is for you to kneel before me.”

Natasha glared at him in disgust. “Never.” 

“ _Kneel_ ,” he demanded emphatically, his tone threatening. 

Natasha only looked back at him coolly, completely disregarding his order. 

Loki looked angry for a moment, but then he broke into a dark smile. “You have a man’s fortitude, Ms. Romanov. It is admirable… but you will find that it no longer serves you well. For what you possess in bravery, I outweigh in power.”

He waved a hand dismissively. “Take her away.”

As the Chitauri moved to lead the Black Widow away, he added, “And bring the archer to me. I must decide what I shall do with him.” 

Suddenly, Natasha lurched forward. “You think you’ve won this fight, Loki,” she hissed, “But you haven’t seen _nearly_ the last of us. I _swear_ to you that I _will_ break free and I _will kill you_.” 

The Chitauri guards began to pull her away, but she did not stop her furious resistance. “I will kill you,” she snarled again, this time in Russian (although Loki, fluent in the Allspeak, understood her just the same). 

_“I’ll make sure that everyone you’ve ever loved will perish! You will beg me for mercy, you scum. You will beg me! I - ”_

Her captors finally dragged her out the door, slamming it behind her and blocking out her sound. 

Loki reached a hand into the fruit bowl beside him. 

“You’re wrong, little spider,” he said quietly. “I have no loved ones for you to slay.” 

He bit into a strawberry, leaning back against his throne. Red juice rolled down his index finger like a trail of blood.

+++++ 

The archer, too, wore the chains of defeat, wrapped around his wrists, ankles, and waist like a metal snake. He made a valiant effort to hide his fear, but the gleam in his eyes and the tightness of his lips betrayed what he would have preferred to conceal. Unlike the Black Widow, he offered no resistance, but it was clear also that he had not yet truly given in to his situation. His body was tense in the clutches of the Chitauri guards, revealing an obvious desire to pull away from them. Loki predicted it was the fear that prevented him from doing so. 

The triumvirate came to a halt in front of him, and for a while Loki merely sat upon his throne staring into the eyes of the prisoner. He relished the man’s anxiety; it further boosted the delightfully satisfying self-assurance he felt in light of his sound victory over the humans. 

He stood up abruptly, causing the archer to flinch almost imperceptibly. 

Loki’s lips spread open into a broad smile. 

“Barton!” he said, walking slowly down the steps. “How it pleases me to see you subjugated once again! It feels almost as if you never left me, does it not?” 

“I must say it feels quite different than that,” Clint said tersely. 

Loki gestured backward toward his staff, while leaned against the wall next to his throne. “I can assist you in changing that if you like…” 

The human stiffened. “Why would you need me as a slave now? You’ve already beaten us.”

Loki shrugged. “The power to control another is… irresistible, I must say…” He grinned, listening to the archer attempt to control his breathing. 

“Ultimately, what I want is submission. The complete and unwavering submission of you and all of your Avengers.”

He drew closer to the prisoner, leathers rustling as he moved. 

“Do this, and I just might leave you in possession of your mind.”

He leaned forward, whispering in Clint’s ear, “But you’ll have to behave yourself.” 

At such close proximity, Loki could get a better sense of the anger that accompanied Barton’s fear, and he felt it deepen when he made this comment. 

He smirked. “Has no one ever told you to behave, Barton?”

Clint did not reply, clearly struggling to prevent an outburst of violent emotion. 

Loki stepped back once more, mounting the steps before turning to face the archer and his guards. 

“Kneel.” 

Barton froze. It was obvious that he did not know how to react. 

“Must I repeat myself?” asked Loki, reaching back for his staff, glowing blue in the background. 

“Just wait a second,” Clint protested. “Why do you need me to kneel? You know that I can’t fight you any longer? What’s the po - ”

“The point is that I’ve ordered you to do so,” Loki interrupted, a bit impatiently now. “I shall not ask again.” 

The archer hesitated for a few moments more, until Earth’s conqueror wrapped a hand around his weapon, and then he sank to his knees, shaking in fury. 

“You’re a bastard, you know that?” he spat. “A sick, self-righteous bastard.”

 _If only you knew how truthfully you speak_ , the god of mischief thought to himself. 

But aloud he answered, “Brave words for a helpless man to utter.” 

“I am NOT helpless,” Clint growled, lurching forward aggressively. 

“No?” 

Loki nodded toward the Chitauri, who pulled their prisoner to his feet before brutally shoving a fist into his gut. The punch took the archer’s breath away, and he doubled over, wheezing and falling to his knees once more. 

The god of mischief lowered himself with dignity onto his self-designated throne. “You stand before me in chains, Barton. You are guarded by creatures whom you cannot hope to overcome. Anyone who might help you rots likewise in chains.” 

He paused, allowing those statements to sink in for a moment, before delivering a final blow. 

“There is nowhere you can go, and nothing you can do, unless I will it.” 

He leaned forward a bit, placing his hands on the arms of his seat. 

“Realize, Barton, that if I decide to take your mind anew, you will submit to me because you will have no other choice. You are the prisoner of your king, and you are no longer in control of your life.”

“You’re _not_ my king,” Hawkeye muttered, eyes looking furiously at the ground. 

Loki feigned exasperation. “Such disrespect toward your betters, archer. I suppose at least the impertinent words were spoken from a position of proper respect.” 

Clint’s face flushed in anger, but the former prince of Asgard could see that it was shame, too, that turned his face scarlet. 

“I should punish you for your impudence…” said Loki thoughtfully, standing up as he did so. 

Barton’s eyes darted upward to meet his. 

“… but I must say, I’m rethinking the merits of using magic to force humans into my service. You have shown how… pathetic… such minor interference can render a man.” 

“Minor interference?!” Clint choked out in disbelief. “You had complete control over my _mind _, and you call that minor?”__

__“Have I not told you that subjugation is your natural state? You suffer only because you resist what is meant to be. Give in to my authority, and you will find satisfaction.”_ _

__Barton stared at him with a mixture of confusion, fear, and disgust. “You’re completely insane, you know that?”_ _

__Loki rolled his eyes. “You could at least be creative in your attempts to insult me, mortal. You are really quite a disappointment in comparison to your Black Widow… She still possesses the fire that you are no longer courageous enough to unleash.”_ _

__“Because I want to remain in control of my own brain, that’s why!” Clint said angrily. “What the hell is so hard to understand about that?”_ _

__“Yes, yes,” Loki said impatiently. “You have made your opinion over abundantly clear. I have no interest in speaking more of it.”_ _

__He gestured to the Chitauri that they should lead the archer from the hall. As they turned him around, Loki could see Barton’s shoulders slump ever so slightly with relief._ _

__“Bring in the soldier next,” he called._ _

__+++++_ _

__Steve Rogers stood stiffly, back straight even as he limped across the room on his injured leg. The wound had been seen to, and there were now white bandages wrapped around his calf muscle. His ankles remained free of the shackles that had bound the others, given his inability to run away with any sort of efficiency, but his wrists were still trapped in the cuffs that drew his arms close to his body._ _

__He seemed to ignore the fact that he was being escorted by two monsters, looking straight ahead at Loki with a contemptuous look upon his face. He had neither the false calmness of the Black Widow nor the barely concealed dread of Clint Barton, but seemed to present his feelings exactly as they were, indignation and pride coinciding._ _

__“Captain,” Loki greeted, a sly smile displaying his ever-present arrogance. “I see that your injuries have been treated. Was the medical attention acceptable to you?”_ _

__“I don’t think you called me here to discuss my health, Loki,” said Steve bluntly._ _

__“No, you’re quite right,” Loki responded, folding his hands behind his back. “I in fact have little care for your well being. It is of course only by virtue of my generous mercy that you are still alive.”_ _

__“You’ll have to forgive me if I’m not grateful,” Steve snapped coldly._ _

__Loki gave a small frown. “You Avengers are so lacking in respect. I do hope that the rest of your human race shows more reverence…”_ _

__“Or what?” Steve interrupted. “You’ll punish them? You won’t have anyone left to rule if you follow that model of action. The Earth will never accept you as a legitimate leader. There will always be people in rebellion.”_ _

__“And I shall _quash_ that rebellion,” Loki hissed. “You mortals must learn your proper place.”_ _

__“Which is where?” Steve asked drily._ _

__Loki smiled smugly. “At my feet.”_ _

__“I don’t think so, Loki.”_ _

__“I don’t particularly care what you think, Captain. How you wish to act matters little to me.”_ _

__“A true _king_ cares for his subjects! Does your father regard the Aesir with so little respect?”_ _

__These words had barely left Steve Rogers’ mouth before Loki had disappeared and rematerialized directly in front of him._ _

__“You go too far, mortal,” snarled Loki, slapping Captain America across the face with astonishing force. “Odin is not my father, nor am I Aesir. You are never to mention either of those things again, do you understand?”_ _

__Steve stared back at him unwavering. “I understand that I just struck a nerve.”_ _

__Loki slapped him again, splitting the Captain’s lip against his teeth. Steve turned his head to the side and spit out a mouthful of blood._ _

__“I have the power to _crush_ you, mortal,” Loki hissed. “Do not provoke me into bestowing worse injury upon you.”_ _

__Steve stood tall. “I’m not afraid of you,” he said matter-of-factly, and Loki could see in his eyes that he spoke the truth. _A brave man, this soldier was._ _ _

__Loki drew back from the captive. “You are not adept at self-preservation, Captain.”_ _

__Steve shrugged. “I’m not one to back down when faced with a bully.”_ _

__Loki laughed softly. “You think you still have a power over me, Captain. You think that the rebellion in your head will overcome the subjugation of your physical being. I must inform you that you are mistaken. The two assassins among your ranks also believed they could resist me, but in the end, they knelt on the ground before me. As will you now.”_ _

__“You’re going to have to make me.”_ _

__“That can be easily arranged.”_ _

__One of the Chitauri gave a brutal kick to the Captain’s injured leg, causing him to unwillingly gasp with pain. Miraculously though, he managed to stay on his feet, shifting his weight to his other foot._ _

__“Very impressive,” Loki remarked, “But your resistance is futile. Surrender now and save yourself the pain.”_ _

__“Can’t do it, Loki,” Steve said, his face twisted slightly from the pain._ _

__“Help him comply.”_ _

__Immediately, the Chitauri pressed down on Steve’s shoulders, and even the soldier’s superhuman strength could not withstand the force they applied._ _

__He collapsed to his knees, glaring upward._ _

__“Is it really so difficult to accept my rule?” Loki wondered, circling the Captain and his guards. “Why not make this easier? I’ll not harm you if you would only assume your proper role under my new regime.”_ _

__“As you may have noticed, I don’t care whether harm comes to _me_ ,” Steve countered. _ _

__“Ah. Yes, I know. You _feel_ for your fellow _humans_. Such _sentiment_. I must admit my disappointment, Captain,” said Loki, coming around to face the soldier. “Though I suppose I am not surprised…” _ _

__“Just don’t hurt anyone, Loki,” Steve implored, and for the first time, a hint of tiredness cracked through his stone-hard resolve. “You have what you wanted, so no one else needs to die now.”_ _

__The god of mischief smiled smugly, lifting his head in triumph._ _

__“Obey your king, and further harm won’t be necessary.”_ _

__Steve said nothing, only staring at Loki with undisguised hatred._ _

__“Well,” Loki declared, “I have no further purpose for keeping you here.” Addressing the Chitauri, he ordered “You may remove him.”_ _

__“Wait.”_ _

__Loki’s brows arched in surprise. “Yes?”_ _

__“I’d like to say something before I go.”_ _

__“Very well, but make it quick,” said Loki, with obvious disinterest._ _

__Steve looked him directly in the eye. “My colleagues and I weren’t able to take you down this time. And maybe we won’t get another chance to try. But I want you to know that good _will_ overpower evil in the end. It always does. If it’s not us confronting you, then it will be someone else, because the earth won’t ever stop resisting you. And you’ll never find any willing allies without the compassion and empathy that you obviously don’t have.”_ _

__He paused for a second to let his words sink in._ _

__“So you may think that you’ve won, and you may think that we are weak and incapable. But as long as you underestimate us, you will _never_ fully understand what we can do. And that will be your downfall.” _ _

__His eyes bored into the god of mischief’s, un-intimidated._ _

__When it became apparent that Steve had finished speaking, Loki responded. “I’ve seldom heard such utter rubbish,” he said, sounding thoroughly bored. “I’ll not waste any more of my time on pure _nonsense_.” _ _

__This was clearly a dismissal, and the Chitauri pulled Captain America to his feet to lead him from the room. He left as he had entered, maintaining dignity even as he limped away from the man whom he had failed to defeat._ _

__Ever self-absorbed, Loki remained unimpressed by the man’s bravery._ _

__+++++_ _

__The next Avenger to be brought before him was much more heavily guarded, with five Chitauri warriors at his side and seven more lurking near the doorway, ready to step in if necessary._ _

__Bruce Banner wore the same chains as the rest, but he also sported a set of metal wristbands specifically engineered by Loki to prevent the scientist’s transformation to the green monster. Despite the magic that glowed and whirred inside them, the extra escorts served as an additional precaution against the Hulk’s incredible potential for destruction._ _

__In actuality, however, the doctor’s entrance brought anything but mayhem. The meeting with Banner lasted hardly any time at all, becoming the shortest that any of the interactions that had been or would be._ _

__Much to Loki’s surprise (and glee), the man sank to his knees the moment his captors pulled him to a halt._ _

__“Well, isn’t this _delightful_ ,” Loki grinned. “I didn’t even have to give a command.”_ _

__Bruce shrugged. “You would have asked anyway, I’m sure. No reason to prolong the inevitable.”_ _

__The god of mischief was clearly pleased. “Your friends could learn much from your sensibility, Dr. Banner. I wonder though, how is it that one so prone to rage as you appears before me now with such docility?”_ _

__“Your wristlets seem to be working,” Bruce said, shrugging again. “I’m as angry as ever, but I don’t feel in danger of slipping over the edge._ _

__“You call this anger? How curiously… tame.”_ _

__“Showing my rage would only make you happy.”_ _

__“That is true,” Loki acknowledged, amused. “But your kneeling does make me rather happy as well.”_ _

__“And you would have made me do it regardless. So I might as well save the energy and just do it now. I promise I have more than enough anger inside of me.”_ _

__“Afraid to unleash it?” Loki jeered._ _

__“Not at all,” Bruce said, shrugging. “It’s just that yelling at you won’t accomplish anything right now, so I’m saving my anger for later. Trust me, it’s in there.”_ _

__Loki regarded him nonchalantly._ _

__“You’ll see it eventually,” the doctor finished, his dark, unwavering eyes confirming the sincerity of the vow._ _

__Loki grinned. “Very well, then. _Do_ enjoy that anger, Dr. Banner. I imagine my present will make it easier to control.”_ _

__“Yeah, thanks for that,” Bruce said under his breath._ _

__“Lead him out. I’ve gotten what I needed from him.”_ _

__Bruce Banner got to his feet and allowed himself to be led from the room._ _

__+++++_ _

__“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Tony Stark declared, strutting across the throne room as though completely unaware of his prisoner status._ _

__At the back of the hall, the god of mischief stood waiting for him, positioned in front of his throne with his hands folded behind his back._ _

__“Have you somewhere else to be, Stark?” Loki inquired, raising his eyebrows. “Or are you really so eager to kneel before me?”_ _

__“Oh, is that what you think I’m about to do?” Tony said, his expression making clear that he had no such intentions. “That wasn’t what I had in mind.”_ _

__“And what did you have in mind, then?”_ _

__“Ehh, I don’t know. Something fun. Like killing you.”_ _

__Loki snorted. “Dream on, Stark.” He raised his arms out to the side mockingly, as if inviting Tony to attack him._ _

__“You cannot hurt me. I am a god, unlike you.”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah, I may be just a puny little human,” Tony said, rolling his eyes, “But I did tell you we’d avenge the earth.”_ _

__He stared the god of mischief directly in the eye. “That promise still stands.”_ _

__“I don’t see how you plan to achieve that,” remarked Loki, wholly unconcerned._ _

__Tony looked back at him humorlessly. “I’m a smart guy.”_ _

__“So I’ve gathered.” Loki acceded, scrutinizing the engineer with half seriousness and half mockery. “Perhaps I’ll need to keep a closer eye on you.”_ _

__“Won’t make a difference,” Tony asserted matter-of-factly. “When I want something, I usually get it.”_ _

__He seemed to consider that for a moment before once again looking at Loki straight on. “Actually, I don’t know that I’ve ever _not_ gotten what I wanted. So if I want to break out of your sorry-ass prison, it’ll happen.”_ _

__With of a wave of a hand, Loki indicated that the Iron Man should be forced to kneel before him._ _

__“You’ll find you’re quite mistaken, Stark.”_ _

__“Oh, I’m never mistaken,” Tony gritted out, teeth clenching in obvious displeasure at the new position._ _

__The briefest flicker of irritation flashed across Loki’s face, almost imperceptibly. “Your demeanor is considerably unbecoming, human.”_ _

__Tony straightened up a bit. “Do you think so? Oh good, mission accomplished.”_ _

__“You don’t want to anger me, Stark,” Loki warned. “Especially not when I have you in chains.”_ _

__“Ah, you see - I’m not afraid of you, Loki. You don’t scare me. You’re just one of a thousand tyrants who thinks he’s better than he is.”_ _

__“There is NO ONE like me,” Loki snarled, his mood transforming abruptly into something noticeably darker._ _

__“Hmm,” said Tony, feigning thoughtfulness. “That might be true. You may be the biggest dickhead in the universe. Congratulations!”_ _

__The god of mischief managed to keep his face dangerously blank despite the fury this remark sent through him. He slowly descended the steps, walking quietly toward Tony, whose guards pulled him to his feet._ _

__“What would happen if I were to remove this device from your chest,” he asked softly, reaching a hand out to hover over Tony’s arc reactor._ _

__“I’d die,” Tony replied simply. “Within minutes. What is this, the part where I’m supposed to fall to my knees and beg for forgiveness?”_ _

__“A sensible man would, but you, Stark… you are blinded by your futile gallantry. I would not expect such sensibility from you.” He looked at the human intently. “Tell me, Stark, do you fear death?”_ _

__Tony scoffed. “Nah. With my lifestyle, I’ll probably drop dead within 5-10 years anyway. No point in worrying about it.”_ _

__Loki withdrew his arm. “I must admit that _does_ make the idea of killing you less appealing. Though I _do_ wonder what it is that _would_ cause you to worry? What it is that _would_ instill fear within your heart?”_ _

__“Not much,” Tony said flatly._ _

__“Oh?” Loki asked, almost curiously. “You were once tortured, were you not? Held captive in the desert?”_ _

__“Yes,” Tony answered, after the briefest of pauses._ _

__“Were they not able to find ways to ensure your cooperation?”_ _

__“If they had, I sure as hell wouldn’t tell _you_.” _ _

__Loki smiled. “No matter. Rest assured that if I sincerely desired to discover your weaknesses, I could do so easily.”_ _

__“That’s good to know. Why don’t you give it a try?”_ _

__“Do you truly wish me to?”_ _

__“Like I said. Not afraid.”_ _

__“I think you underestimate what I can do, Stark. Believe me when I say that if it pleased me to do so, I could have you sobbing on the floor begging for mercy.”_ _

__Tony pretended to consider that for a moment. “Nope. Doesn’t sound like me.”_ _

__“You cling so foolishly to this confidence, Stark.” Loki chided, turning to the side and folding his arms behind him once more. “Nothing about your situation warrants confidence.”_ _

__“Well, I mean, I do happen to be facing an idiot like you…”_ _

__Loki laughed, still looking away. “You know not how fortunate you are that I find you at least moderately amusing. Those words spoken by any other man very well might result in his death.”_ _

__Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re not going to scare me, Bambi.”_ _

__“How commendable.”_ _

__Loki approached Tony again, looking smug. “You really do think you can defy me.”_ _

__He reached out a hand, dragging his fingers down the length of Tony’s face and causing him to grimace in disgust._ _

__“You are not in control here, Stark. I own your life. I own _you_.” _ _

__He paused, allowing his fingers to linger over Tony’s lips._ _

__Tony twisted his face away. “You’re completely nuts.”_ _

__Loki’s mouth twitched. “Domination requires a bit of madness.”_ _

__“Yeah, well, I think you’ve got that covered,” Tony said, wiping his mouth on his shoulder. “Have fun while it lasts.”_ _

__The god of mischief smiled darkly as the Chitauri led the former billionaire back to his place of captivity._ _

__“Oh, I shall.”_ _

__+++++_ _

_Red._

_A blood-red haze, omnipotent and all consuming, distorting absolutely everything in sight; ears buzzing, heart pounding, head boiling, limbs shaking._

_An uncontrolled, overwhelming, scarlet red fury; suppressing all other emotion, taking charge of the wheel, directing its vessel to inflict never-ending, unrelenting suffering._

_Anger. Injustice. Maltreatment. Violation. Betrayal. Outrage. Duplicity. Hypocrisy. Irrationality. Retribution._

_**He must pay… Make… him… PAY… Shed his blood… Destroy him... DESTROY him.** _

_Red._

_Everything was red._

_Absolutely everything…_

__Predictable as ever, Thor entered the throne room struggling against the Chitauri, gritting his teeth and growling in anger. He glared at Loki with a look that communicated indignation and betrayal, causing a rush of fury to rise up inside the god of mischief._ _

__Thor had _no_ right to be angry with him, none at all. His current state of disgrace was nothing more than just retaliation for years of mistreatment. That Thor would even _dare_ to protest at Loki’s actions was grievously offensive. _ _

__Loki had of course anticipated that meeting with Thor would enrage him; it would have been foolish not to realize that; but in the elation of his victory, he’d temporarily forgotten just how strong the hatred for his false brother ran within his veins. It returned now in full force, visible in his rigid posture and in the blazing of his green eyes, focusing itself unwaveringly on the golden prince. Though Thor continued to resist, he did seem a bit taken aback at the violent enmity he saw when he caught a glimpse of Loki’s face._ _

__“Does it still surprise you when I fail to fall at your feet in adoration?” Loki asked darkly, maintaining an illusion of composure despite his wrath._ _

__“What!” Thor exclaimed. “ _Whatever_ in the nine realms do you speak of, Loki? I have never required that of you!” _ _

__“But none of you ever treated me as an equal!” Loki snarled, leaning forward. “I was never anything more than a game piece, to be played at the most strategic moment!”_ _

__“It was never only that, brother! We loved you and love you still!”_ _

__“Stop with the LIES!” Loki bellowed. “Stop with all of it! Submit yourself to me, your king, and silence your mendacious tongue before I have it cut out!”_ _

__Thor stared at him. “Loki, this is madness!” he said, almost pleadingly. “Stop all of this, this isn’t you - ”_ _

__“You don’t know me!” Loki hissed. “You _never_ knew me. You never tried. You and Odin - ”_ _

__“He’s our father, Loki!”_ _

__“HE IS NOT MY FATHER!” Loki screamed. “My father is a monster, as am I! But _Odin_ couldn’t be bothered to tell me that, couldn’t be bothered to let me know I was always unworthy of the throne - ”_ _

__“He was only trying to protect you, Loki! I understand your anger, but you have taken this too far! You have attacked _innocents_ , brother!”_ _

__Loki’s face turned dangerous. “Do not call me brother if you value your life.”_ _

__Thor looked lost. “If I did not already know you to be responsible for these horrendous actions, I am sure that nothing and no one could convince me of your guilt, Loki. I feel that I no longer know you…”_ _

__Loki raised a finger to halt Thor’s words. “You. Have. _Never_. Known me.”_ _

__“Do you even know yourself, brother?” Thor challenged. “How can you believe that this tyrant you portray is truly you?”_ _

__Loki’s hand closed around Thor’s throat._ _

__“Oh this is _truly_ me, _brother_ ,” he snarled. “For the first time I possess that power I have been so long denied!”_ _

__He tightened his grip, not insignificantly._ _

__“Shall I show you what I am capable of? What I have the power to do?”_ _

__A flick of his hand, and Thor’s wrist chains disconnected from his waist, forcing his arms above his head and connecting them to invisible hooks hovering in midair._ _

__“Must you _see_ it to believe it, you miserable oaf?” _ _

__Another flick, and Thor’s clothing vanished, leaving him naked and exposed to the Chitauri, who hooted with laughter. As he conjured a whip out of thin air, Loki saw Thor’s face redden._ _

__“Loose me from these bonds, Loki,” Thor growled._ _

__“No, I won’t. You are _mine_ , Thor Odinson. _Mine_.”_ _

__“I am a prince of Asgard. I belong to _no one_.” _ _

__“Prince you may have been,” said Loki menacingly. “But now you are my prisoner. And I will show you what happens to prisoners who incur my wrath!”_ _

__He aimed a sharp, precise lash at Thor’s back, the thin leather strips leaving angry red marks on the fair skin. The Asgardian tensed, but did not react audibly._ _

__“Brother, you have no right to do this!” Thor snarled. “You go too far!”_ _

__It was by no means the first time that Thor had spoken patronizingly to him, but something snapped within Loki at those words. His fury increased past the point of reason, so that all he could see was red. _A blood red haze distorting everything in sight_. Clouding his vision. _ _

__“ _Don’t. Presume. To tell me. What I can **do**!_ ” _ _

__He screamed in a crazed furor, lashing forward over and over with merciless force until skin had broken seven times over and blood streamed down Thor’s back. He wanted to hear Thor scream, submit, cry for mercy. Admit his wrongs. Beg Loki’s forgiveness for his offenses._ _

__But the golden prince refused to make a sound._ _

__No matter how often the lash fell upon the bloodied shoulders, still not a cry escaped from the chained god’s lips. Lack of a response only served to incense Loki further, impelling him to strike ever harder, panting with rage as he swung the whip again and again, like an extension of his arm._ _

__But the frenzied efforts, despite their savagery, proved futile in achieving his desperate goal._ _

__Finally, when his energy was spent, he stopped, panting as he surveyed the abused body in front of him. Blood ran over Thor’s buttocks and down his legs, dripping to the floor in thick puddles. His form was strangely limp, and it occurred to Loki that he was unconscious._ _

__The god of mischief stood, chest heaving, grimacing in distaste at the sight before his eyes. The anger within him, the bitterness he’d harbored for centuries, had all spilled forth in that moment of rage, banishing his self-control to the deepest recesses of his consciousness, where it could not be accessed._ _

__But unleashing his ire had accomplished nothing, and now he only had fatigue to add to his ever-present anger._ _

__He tossed the whip to the side, spraying red flecks of blood across the floor, and sank down into his throne._ _

__“Remove him.” he commanded the Chitauri. “And tend his injuries. Asgard will be angry if there is permanent damage.”_ _

__“Likely they are already angry, Your Majesty.”_ _

__Somehow this solider had not sensed that now was not a good time to challenge Loki’s bidding._ _

__“Unless you wish me to become _very_ angry with _you_ ,” he snarled, “I suggest you not concern yourself with such matters. Now do as you are told and get out lest I decide to prove how little your life means to me!” _ _

__The Chitauri scrambled to obey, lifting Thor down from the ceiling clumsily but quickly before dragging him from the room, leaving behind a collection of blood and sweat beneath the place where he had previously hung. It seemed, despite their haste, that an age had passed when the doors finally slammed shut._ _

__Loki picked up the wine glass from the table beside him and hurled it to the floor with a resounding smash._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plans to write anything else in this universe.


End file.
